Habits
by A Mad Girl without a Box
Summary: Velma and Roxie sharing an apartment because of low funds. What sort of habits does each notice about the other? Velma x Roxie. Rated M for last chapter, you have been warned!
1. Velma's POV

**Habits**

_Disclaimer: No characters or plot refrences are mine, all belong to their respective owners._

_**A/N:** Ok, my first Chicago! fanfic, based on the friendship between Roxie and Velma. This may evolve into slash, so I shall change the rating as required. (I will warn you now, I am yet to watch Chicago! all the way through in one go, so if refrenced plot isn't accurate, I apologise)_

_This first chapter is from Velma's POV, and is mainly background information._

---------- C! ----------

'Velm?'

'Yeah kid?'

'What time is it?'

'I dunno, 3 maybe?'

'Oh, ok...'

'Night kid'

'Night Vel...'

I leaned back, the cold wall pressing into my back, taking a long drag on my cigarette. Looking across our dingy little bedroom, I watched in silence as Roxie drifted back to sleep. That was the routine, I'd wake up in the night, get a cigarette, Roxie would wake up, check on me, then fall asleep again. I'd go to sleep again later, after my cigarette and a healthy dose of alcohol. It's almost a habit.

But now I was awake, my sleep-blurred gaze sweeping the small room. It wasn't great, all we could afford. We have to share the bedroom, two single beds just about fit. Suppose we could upgrade now, get a room each, but its comfortable now. It also reminds me of my cell, as much as I hated the 'plop plop' of dripping water and the tapping of Warden's feet, I had grown used to the small space, and the rhythm of breathing close by.

We set up a double act once we'd both got outta prison, Kelly and Hart. We shared the appartment, because... well basically, we couldn't afford one each. For the first few weeks, we hated each other, no trust between us at all. It all changed a month or so ago, to cut a long story short, we both got completely pissed one night after a show and had a long, drunk talk about pretty much everything - Prison, Billy, Jazz, Mama Morton, the Girls.... even Charlie, Veronica, Fred and Amos came up at some point. Oh shit, Amos left the poor girl. He left her just after we got out, they tried for a few days, but nothing came out of it. She was crying for days, but she got over it eventually. Jail does that to a girl, toughens you up, even if you don't realise it.

So, now we're pretty close. Rox has sorta taken Mama's job in my life, checking up on me and getting us the stuff we need. Actually I'm still in touch with Mama, write a letter every now and again, she was good to me in jail, it didn't seem right just to forget about her.

I've got used to Rox's little signs,like when she's thinkin', she sticks her tongue out a tiny bit, and when she wants to ask me something, she plays with her hair. I suppose she noticed things I do, my little habits.

My train of thoughts is jarred off it's tracks, as Roxie rolls in her bed and murmers in her sleep. Thats a habit I found annoying at first, but now I've got used to it, its almost cute.

Just one of those things that gives Rox her character.

Of course, I'd never tell Rox half the stuff I think about her, I don't want her thinking that tough, street-wise Velma has gone soft.

We've shared alot of things these last few months, from simple things like perfume, to more personal stuff, secrets and opinions. Admittedly, most of those were when we drunk, but even so... the fact that I allowed myself to get in that state in front of her must mean that I trusted her anyway. I still can't believe that she had to drag me to the bedroom. Apparently I tripped on the rug, and refused to move,so she had to drag me. If it had been me in that situation, I would have laughed very hard and, in all honestly, probably left her there.

I've never felt this close to another person before, even Charlie didn't seem to know me as well as Rox does now.

......

*Yawn*

I'm tired, so I'll just get some gin from the kitchen and try to get some sleep before Miss. Early-Riser wakes up.

That is still one habit I'm not used to....


	2. Roxie's POV

Habits Chapter 2

Roxie's POV

--------- C! ---------

Velm was awake again last night. It happens most nights. I just wake up and she's sat on her bed, smoking a cigarette as if its the most natural thing in the world to be awake at 3 AM.

Thats one of her odd habits.

She's got tons of 'em. Like when she's lying to me, she is perfectly composed... except for her hands. They twitch, and her right thumb rubs her pointer finger. I don't think she knows I know this, although after our 'chat' she knows an awful lot about me.

Like how scared I was in court, and how I really felt about killing Fred. But, saying that, I know alot about Velma now too. We talked about Charlie and Veronica. She doesn't regret it, I tested her. When I asked if she felt any regret, she looked me straight in the eye and said 'No', and her thumb stayed perfectly still - no rubbing.

It's morning now. A bright, crisp summer day. Velma's tired, I can tell. She's trying to hide it, but I know. At least she's out of bed, but she'll be bitchy all day if she doesn't wake up a bit. She's flicking through an old newspaper on her 'comfy' chair, (its one of the tabloids from after our big comeback show. Billy an' Mama were there, it was amazing.)

'Coffee?'

'Huh?'

'Do you want some coffee?'

*Sigh* 'If you're making some kid.'

Kid.

Thats a habit of hers. She calls me 'Kid' alot, and she used to call most people that as well. But recently, it's sorta turned into her nickname for me, so it tends to just be me that gets called it now. Its kinda nice really, not what you'd expect from the 'Fiendish Femme' Velma Kelly. I just call her 'Velm', there isn't really a nickname for her.

I stick a pot of water on the stove to boil, and walk back to the lounge. Velm has even got dressed yet - another of her habits. Her lazy manner drove me crazy the first few weeks we lived together, but I've eventually got used to it, even if I don't approve.

She's wearing a dark blue - almost black - satin robe, which just about covers her black nightdress that she wore to bed last night. It's funny really, in the morning all she cares about is her make-up. I asked her why once, she just gave me her trade mark smile and replied, 'That is where it matters kid'.

I notice that she has a half empty bottle of gin tucked between her and the armchair, and that she has lit up a cigarette as her eyes scan over the images on the paper.

'We got another show tonight, so you better not drink that too quickly, you don't dance too good when you're drunk' I joke, as I recline onto the sofa.

Velma's eyes roll up to look at me,'Whatever you say kid'. A smile quirks onto her face.

'What you grinning at?'

'Nothing...'

Her thumb twitches.

'Velma, lying is a sin, and sinners go to hell'

'Ha! Like thats gonna change much! Ok,I was just thinkin' about how you look after me so much, like buying all the food...

'I don't mind the shopping'

'And then cooking it....'

'You complaining about my cooking?'

'No! And looking after me when I'm drunk...'

'Dragging you to bed was worth it, now I get to laugh at you.'

'See Rox, thats my point! You do all this stuff for me, and I do next to nothing for you'.

My lips curve into a wide smile, as I think about Velma's point.

'Yeah,maybe. But, thats what friends are for, right? I'm sure you'll think of a way to pay me back eventually. Now, go get dressed while I make your coffee'.

Velma's eyes roll at my attempt at being forceful, a slight twitch in her lip the only sign that she's trying not laugh.

'Ok kid. I don't suppose you could add a drop of this?' She lifts up the gin as she stands from her chair, shaking it slightly as she asks the question.

I cock my head to one side, crossing my arms.

'I'll take that as a no then', grins Velma. She turns towards the bedroom, her long legs striding towards the room.

I stand up to move into the chair she has just vacated, but just as I do, she stops.

'Oh and Rox? If you even think about sitting in MY chair, I'll be seeing Mama and the Girls again for all the wrong reasons'. Velma strides into our room, closing the door behind her.

I stand there dumbfounded.

How does she do it? Knowing what I'm gonna do before I do it?

.....

I guess it's one of her habits I'm just not used to yet.


	3. More Gin, More Talking

Habits Chapter 3 - More Gin, More Talking

**A/N**: Ok, people! Third Chapter -I don't know if you're enjoying this but I'm having too much fun thinking of possible plot lines that I just can't stop :D This chapter returns to Velma's POV, just more stuff to reinforce their friendship.

Inklings of slash towards the end!

Yay for too much alcohol, (but not if you are underage kids, thats bad!)

By the way, I always thought that Velma would turn into big softie when she's drunk.

I would also like to say thank you to AnimeandMDluver, for your kind reviews - hope like this chapter x

--------- C! ----------

It was very late by the time we stumbled into our living room after the show. At least 2 AM, if not later (earlier? I dunno), but either way, we were buzzing way too much to sleep now, the show was a HIT! And anyway, we had already had one or two.... several drinks that night. I was just about tipsy, but Roxie was absolutely drunk. I can hold my liquer better than her, but she is a more sensible drunk.

'Hey Kid, do you want another drink?'

'Hey, yeah! Why the hell not?' Rox grinned lopsidedly, and collapsed onto the sofa.

I chuckled, then waltzed into the kitchen, humming our favourite jazz tune. I pulled out two bottles of gin, and after a moments deliberation, decided against glasses.

Back in the living room, I handed Rox her bottle and sat on my chair. She has her thinking face on, her tongue peeking out from her red lips.

'Penny for 'em kid'

'Huh?'

'Whats up?'

'I was just thinkin' 'bout stuff'

'What stuff?'

'Well...... wait, what?'

I laugh, 'I don't think you need that Rox'.

I reach over to grab her gin, but she pulls away, shaking her head and grinning.

'Nuh uh! Mine!'

I feel my trademark smile grow on my face. Thats the game she wants to play is it?

I stand up, wobbling a bit more than usual. Admittedly, the sober Velma Kelly would never stand for this, and the sober Roxie Hart would never even try it. But tonight, Rox was just drunk enough to be stubborn, and I am just drunk enough to humour her.

'Give it here!'

Roxie, apparently not bothered by my demand, deftly unscrews the lid and wiggles the bottle at me, before holding it to her mouth and tipping it almost vertical. She manages three large gulps before I climb onto the sofa next to her, and reach for the bottle. Me being taller than Rox, I easily grab the bottle and pull it down. Then, (despite Rox's best efforts), I wrench it out of her hands, and twist the lid back on.

I lean down to put the bottle by our feet, and when I look back up Rox has the most childish pout ever on her face, her big blue eyes staring puppy-dog like into mine.

My smirk returns, as I shake my head.

'No!'

Our eyes are locked for a few seconds, before Roxie's pout suddenly turns into a big smile. We both burst into laughter, and I hand her back her bottle.

My laughter thins out to a slight chuckle, as I unscrew the lid of my Gin, and I recline back on the sofa, gulping deeply. I feel the alcohol warm my insides.

'That's better!' I sigh happily, 'So.... what were you thinkin' earlier?'

'Stuff, didn't I tell ya a second ago?' She giggles at the terrible joke.

I chuckle, and elbow my drunk friend in the ribs.

'Seriously?'

'Ok... I was thinkin' 'bout us. Y'know, about how much you hated me at first and now how much you like me, but you still hate that I can dance better than you'

'Yeah.... wait, what? You dance better than me? Ha! Keep dreamin' kid, I am the star of of this show!' I laugh again, I secretly love this tit-for-tat between us, 'But yeah, its wierd really. I mean, I used to think you were a spoiled, egotistical brat_'

'Oh thanks!'

_ but now... you are the most amazing, brilliant person I know, and more important, my first proper best friend'.

'Awww! Thats so sweet, but surely you had a best friend before jail?'

'Nah, not really. I was too involved in my career for friends. There was just the jazz, and Charlie - and he was a lying, cheating bastard at that!' Although I chuckle at my last statement, I feel my brown eyes go steely and dark, I'll never forgive that man, or Veronica, for what they did.

Roxie sit next to me, seemingly absorbing the information, her only movement a slight nodding of her head. We sat in silence for a few moments, before it was interuppted.

*Hic!*

I turn my head to look at Rox, who has a startled expression on her face.

'I didn't expect that!' she giggles.

'You can't hold your drink Roxie Hart!'

'Nope' she agrees, before randomly shooting off on another topic, 'Do you miss Mama?'

'Yeah, I do. I might go see her on Thursday'.

'Why Thursday?'

I take another swig of Gin, 'Cuz Mama always has less to do on a Thursday. Always did, so she'll have time for a cigarette, a drink and a chat. Why, do you?'

'Sorta, the only thing is, I was a total bitch to her before I got out. I don't know if she'd want to see me'. Her face dips, her smile vanishing. She must feel really bad about that, a drunk Roxie Hart is normally the most optimistic, happy thing on this Earth.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, 'Hey! Don't worry about that, I think she's forgiven ya, in her last letter, she was asking how you are, and you saw how happy she was when she last came to see us perform.' I noticed that the last time we were this drunk, she gets very insecure, and her self esteem plummets. Can't blame her really, she's had enough shit in her life to turn most people in quivering piles of crap. I'm surprised I'm not like it.

Roxie nods her head, chewing her lower lip.

'Thanks Velm, you're a good friend'.

I smile at her, 'Only the best for Miss Hart! *Hic!* Jesus Christ, I'm at it now!'

'Ha, I can't hold MY liquer?! Just don't trip over the rug tonight, I don't think I could be bothered to drag you again!'

The indignant look on my face leaves Rox in a fot of giggles.

Placing my bottle in the floor, I pull a cigarette out of my purse and reach over Roxie for the matchbox. I pull a match out, and try to strike it, but I can't hold my hands steady. I roll my eyes and laugh.

'Jesus, too drunk for a cigarette! I didn't realise I'd had that much!' I lift the bottle up to eye level, staring intently at the remaining alcohol, 'God! There's almost non left!'

Roxie rubs her eyes, and picks up her bottle. 'Hmmm.... I've only had about half. I bet I'll feel worse than you in the morning though'.

She grimaces at the thought, I know from prior experience that Roxie gets hangovers from one whisky, so she will feel like her head's gonna explode in the morning. I might try to get up early, maybe move some furniture... loudly. That'll be fun!

I'm such a bad person.

Luckily, I very rarely get hangovers anymore, I must have built a resistance or something.

Roxie must have noticed my evil smirk.

'What?'

'Nothing'

'Do not lie to me, Ms Kelly!'

How does she know? Whenever I lie to her, she knows!!! I must find out soon, it's far too annoying to be ignored.

'Just thinkin' about stuff'

Rox lifts her hand to slap me, but, even in my rather drunk state, I'm faster, catching her hand before it makes contact.

I stare at our joined hands, for some reason I'm mesmerised by them, no idea why, probably the alcohol, at least I hope it is.

Before I can continue down that track much further, Roxie pulls me back to reality.

'Hey Velm? That hand needs some blood in it? Release vice grip please?'

'Huh? Oh right,sorry - blanked out for a minute then'

'Its all that gin! I think we should try and get some sleep, we got practice tomorrow, Mr Sloan will kill us if we're late again'

'Him kill us? Ha, I think it's him thats gonna need protecting tomorrow, knowing how bad a mood you'll be in tomorrow! But I do agree, lets go lights out'.

We both stand at the same time, chuckling and giggling at our inability to stand straight. A mutual decision is silently reached, and we put our arms round each others back, supporting ourselves and each other.

My mind reels back to a few minutes ago, as I revel in the light pressure of Roxie hand on my hip. I hope its just the alcohol that is having this effect on me, I am quite a 'lively' drunk.

But there is a tiny niggling voice in the back of my head, is this the alcohol, or is the alcohol just magnifying my own thoughts?

Oh God...

You know what? I'm too tired for this! I'll deal with it in the morning.

.......

After I've finished moving that furniture, of course. I'm looking forward to that!

To be continued....

---------- C! ----------

A/N: Ok, first signs of slash now. I don't know whether to magnify them further, or just blame it on the alcohol. I'll see, but your opinions on this are valued, so PM or review to let me know what you think :D

Hope you all enjoyed this...


	4. Hart's Heart

Habits Chapter 4 – Hart's heart

**A/N:** Hellos again! After much deliberation, I have decided to go ahead with the slashiness! So, yeah...

In this chapter we return to Roxie's POV, what will she think of Velma's actions of the night before?

Enjoy x

---------- C! ----------

'That was hard stuff! Three new routines in one session? Mr Sloan wants a reality check! We're only human!'

I nod my head in agreement, although I hadn't been so verbal about the training session, I very much agreed with Velm's complaints.

We walk into our living room, and settle down in the usual places – me on the sofa, Velm in her chair.

My head is still dully throbbing from last night, it serves me right I suppose, but Velma must have had twice as much alcohol as me, and she doesn't even seem to have a slight headache! Curse her resistance to alcohol!

Even so, she was acting weird last night. I don't know if it was the alcohol, but she seemed very... oh, how do I phrase this?!

Very adoring of me.

Like when she grabbed my hand.

The look in her eyes when she 'blanked out', it reminded me of how Amos used to look at me, y'know, before jail.

And when we helped each other to bed, when I put my hand on her hip, she sighed like Fred used to, after, well... y'know, the 'horizontal tango'. Blissful and contented.

Like I said, it was probably the alcohol.

.....

But...

Is it wrong of me to hope it wasn't?

It sounds wrong to me. But I just can't get it out of my head. The last time I was close to anyone, I was either married to them or sleeping with them!

And I'm closer to Velm than I was to those two bums!

I can't help it, but whenever I look into those dark brown eyes, I feel funny inside.

For God's sake!

I suppose it because we've got to know each other really well these last few months. And, well, to put it frankly, Velma is very attractive! I'm not ashamed to say that, because it's the truth. She is beautiful, everyone says so.

But it's the fact that I think so, and find it very appealing that scares me a little. It's so different, and so new to me!

My thoughts are scrambled as I feel knuckles rapping against my head.

'Rox? Hey kid? You ok in there?'

'Yeah, just thinking'.

'I'm going to have a shower; can you make me something to eat?'

'Yeah... ok. Urm... a sandwich ok?

'As long as it's edible kid, I don't care!' Velm laughs. God, I love that sound.

I hold up my hand, and Velm pulls on it to help me up. For the first time, I allow myself to appreciate the light pressure on my hand.

When I'm upright, I turn to go into the kitchen, and Velm turns to go into the bathroom. I walk a few steps, before looking over my shoulder at my partner.

I laugh as I see that she has done the same. Our eyes lock for a second, my blue eyes lost in the chocolate brown ones across the room.

'I'll be out in a minute, and I expect my food ready!'

I raise an eyebrow, 'Whatever kid'.

We both laugh, then I walk into the kitchen, a snapshot of Velma's smile flashing through my mind.

I need to deal with this, and soon. I was never good at hide my feelings.

And Velm has this weird ability to pick out my emotions.

I reach up into a cupboard and pull out some bread, and bend to get some ham out of the fridge. I notice a bottle of Gin tucked away at the back of the fridge.

Then I get an idea...

I smile as a plan forms in my head. Yes, that's what I'll do.

.....

Perfect...

---------- C! ----------

**A/N**: Dun dun duuuuuun! What is Roxie's evil plan? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter now. I apologise, but I am a fan of cliff-hangers, and I wanted to put one in somewhere.


	5. Kelly's Confession

Habits Chapter 5 – Kelly's Confession

**A/N:** Hey :D We have returned to Velma's POV, set straight after the last chapter. I really want there to be some more fluff for these two, so I think that's what gonna happen. These next two chapters will happen at the same time, so you get each girls view of the same situation.

---------- C! ----------

I step out of the shower, shaking my head and watching droplets fly across the room.

Wrapping a towel round my body, I leave the bathroom, and walk straight into our bedroom. I sit at the dressing table, and grab my makeup. I pull out my lipstick, and begin to apply it.

I've done this hundreds, if not thousands, of times before, I could do it in my sleep. So, my mind begins to wander.

It wanders to the same thing I had been thinking about all day.

My blonde-haired, blue-eyed partner - Roxie Hart.

I've been thinking about last night, about how I felt.

And after nearly 20 hours of solid thinking, I kept coming to the same conclusion over and over again.

...

I don't think it was the alcohol.

It's odd. It feels like I've always known that, but... its only now I've admitted it to myself, that I'm allowing myself to see why I feel this way.

I mean, for example, during practice today, I couldn't stop myself looking at Roxie. I know some of our routines are very sexually suggestive, but I've never appreciated them like this before. I couldn't stop staring at her, always thinking, 'God, she's beautiful'.

And there's the fact that we're so in tune with each other. We know stuff about each other after a few months that other people didn't know after knowing us all their lives.

There's just something about the whole idea that seems... I dunno, right.

It's pathetic of me really, every time she looks at me; I melt a little inside. For God sake!

I just wish I could know how she feels!

I can normally read her like an open book, but she's been acting strange, I can't explain it. It's extremely irritating.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I like Roxie, it's part of who I am, what fate has decided.

I learnt not to argue with fate years ago, first when , and then when Charlie and Veronica were... removed from my life. I tried to argue with myself the first few days in was in jail, thinking that I'd never kill anyone. But I eventually accepted it as part of me; just I have now with Roxie.

What I don't agree with is how it makes me feel. All this lovey-dovey shit? That isn't me! I'm supposed to be tough, invulnerable. Roxie Hart has got a lot to answer for!

I finish applying my makeup, then quickly get dressed into my nightdress and satin robe. I take one last glance in the mirror, making sure that everything is perfect, before striding out of the bedroom into the living room.

....

Ok? Why (and how) has Roxie managed to down almost a whole bottle of gin in 10 minutes?

She is slouched along the length of the sofa, an almost-empty bottle of gin resting on her stomach, a dreamy expression on her face. I smile without even thinking, it's cute in a strange sort of way.

'What's the occasion kid?'

'Huh? Oh, I dunno, I just fancied a drink y'know?' Her words are slightly slurred, and she giggles at the end of her sentence.

Yep, completely pissed, at six'o'clock in the evening. She's picked up that bad habit from me.

'Thats odd, I seem to remember something along the lines of 'Oh God, never again', coming from you this morning'.

She shrugs, but as she moves her elbow, the bottle of gin rolls over and spills the little remaining alcohol all over her.

She shrieks at the cold liquid spreads across her stomach. I laugh, but then I go to the kitchen and get some tissue paper to wipe up the mess.

When I return to the living room, she has sat up, and is rubbing at her wet dress. I sit down next to her, and press the tissue to the patch of dampness. She places her hand on top of my own, repositioning the paper slightly. I can't help but feel a shiver creep up my back at the contact between us. I let out a contented sigh.

Grrr! Hold yourself together Kelly!

I look up into Rox's eyes, and the contact remains for what seems to be years.

The whole world seems to grind to a halt, as I lose myself in the deep blue orbs.

The small voice in my head is screaming at me to look away, but I find myself unable to.

Nothing moves, I don't even want to breathe...


	6. A Plan's Success

Habits Chapter 6 – A Plan's Success

---------- C! ----------

My breathing goes shaky as Velm gently presses her hand to my stomach.

Our eyes meet, and I'm drawn into her chocolate brown eyes again.

....

_10 MINUTES EARLIER...._

I finish Velm's sandwich and place it on the table, then set my plan into motion.

I pull the bottle of gin out of the fridge, smiling at my genius. I grab a bowl from another cupboard and place it on the side. I unscrew the bottle and take a swig; I need the smell to be there. I then pour the majority of the gin into the bowl, leaving a little bit in the bottle.

I hear the shower clunk as Velm turns it off.

Crap! I've only got a couple of minutes!

Grabbing the bottle, I run to the living room and collapse onto the sofa. I need this to look authentic!

My acting skills are gonna be tested now...

_BACK TO THE MOMENT...._

Yes, just in case you haven't worked it out, I'm not drunk.

I don't need to be for this. But, I need Velma to believe it, just in case it doesn't turn out the way I want it. I need something to blame this on if it doesn't work.

We are both staring deep into each others eyes, a moment so blissful I want it to continue forever. Velm's lips have curled into a slight smile, as I place my hand on hers to 'move it'.

Although I have a wide smile on my face, internally I'm battling. Should I do this?

The small amount of gin in my system bolsters my confidence. I'm gonna do this.

We have both been completely still and silent for the last few minutes, but now I'm gonna break the stillness and the silence.

'Thank you Velm'.

Slowly, I lean forward and place a kiss on her cheek.

I pull back, desperate to gauge her reaction.

Her hand goes to her cheek, rubbing the area my lips have just vacated.

She sighs.

'Roxie, there's something I need to speak to you about'.

'Yeah?' I still keep up the drunk act, this could still go wrong. My smile drops, and I bite my bottom lip.

'Rox, I don't know how to say this. So, I'm just gonna say it...'

I hold my breath, my heart beating a staccato rhythm against my ribs.

*Sigh* 'Look Rox, I think I'm in love with you'.

She looks away, I can tell she didn't want to face this, and now she doesn't know what to do.

But my smile returns, larger than ever. I drop the drunk routine and I throw my arms around her.

'Oh thank God! I didn't know if you... I mean... Oh whatever! I'm just happy you do'.

Velm's head turns sharply, her eyes looking straight into mine. Her expression is a mix between joy and disbelief.

Her arms loop around my waist, and she drops her head to my shoulder. The embrace I've been longing for.

Her next words are muffled against my skin, 'I wanted to ask you about this so bad, but I was scared you'd say no, and...'

She stops, thinking for words.

'And all that jazz?' I add jokingly.

'Yeah kid, all that jazz'.

We sit for a while, holding each other. Even though this is the result I'd wanted all evening, I still can't believe my plan worked.

Suddenly Velma's head jerks up, 'Hey! Why aren't you drunk anymore?'

I laugh at her confusion, one of my hands moving to rest on her shoulder.

'I was never drunk, you idiot! I've had maybe two mouthfuls of gin all day! I guess I just wanted to have a backup in case my plan didn't work'.

Velma's smile grows, 'You're cleverer than you look'.

'Thanks Velm'.

We sit together for at least half an hour, for the first time completely at ease with ourselves and our emotions.

'Rox?'

'Yeah?'

'I can't feel my legs anymore, can we get up please?'

We both laugh, and I get up, and turn to face Velma. She stretches out her hand, and, grasping it, I pull her up. We end up standing face to face, and we can't help but smile at the truth that has been released.

Velma's arms curl around my waist again, and mine slide around the slightly taller woman's neck.

We smile at each other, and, almost simultaneously we whisper 'I love you'.

Velma's chuckle and my giggle mix in the air, as we stare into each other's eyes.

God, her eyes are beautiful.

Suddenly, I'm overtaken with a want stronger than my need to get out of prison.

My hands gently tug down Velma's head, our lips meet , and then for the first time, I kiss the woman I love.


	7. A Different Script

Habits Chapter 7 – A Different Script.

A/N: Ok, the last two chapters were in very quick succession. I'm not sure if I like how they turned out or if I got the characters right, (PM me or review with your thoughts!), but they'll do for now. Because Velma and Roxie lurv each other :3

I'm going for fluffy, because there is enough smutty stuff for these two already (not that that's bad, of course :D)This chapter is Velma's POV again, and it's just her thoughts on the events of the last chapter.

I hope you are enjoying it x

---------- C! ----------

She kissed me.

...

And I kissed her back.

It's 3AM, and guess who's awake again.

Leaning back against the wall, I take a deep drag on my cigarette, and look down at the sleeping form across the room.

I smile as remember the evening before, when I admitted to Roxie how I felt.

When she hugged me.

When she kissed me for the first time.

I can't believe it. When I told her how I felt, I expected disgust or confusion.

I didn't expect her to tell me that she felt the same way.

After that, Rox went and got us a glass of gin each, from that bowl in the kitchen.( I have to admit that was a damn good plan of hers). But then, we just sat and talked. We didn't need the alcohol this time; we felt we should be honest with each other. We've decided that we should tell Mama when I see her tomorrow, (well, technically today). I didn't know that Roxie hates that I don't get dressed as soon as I get up, and I gathered from her look of horror that she didn't know that she sleep-talked.

And let it be known, Roxie Hart gives one damn good 'goodnight' kiss!

I've had my fair share of good nights in my life, but last night... easily the best by far.

...

And yet, I still can't sleep.

I'm a night bird I suppose, I just can't break the habit of a lifetime. Before I was arrested, my working nights often didn't finish until 4AM, and I often didn't sleep at all. In jail, it was very rare that I wasn't disturbed by someone moving or something tapping. Normally, I just have a cigarette, maybe some gin, and go back to sleep.

But not tonight.

Tonight, I've got too much to think about. Mostly good things, but... still lots to think about.

I sit in near darkness, the only lights flashing from signs outside, and the rhythmic glow of my cigarette.

My concentration is lost as I hear a rustling across the room.

Roxie shifts in her bed, and her eyes flicker open.

'Velm?' her voice is low, obviously barely awake.

'Hey kid'.

'About 3-ish, right?'

'Yep'

'Can't sleep again?'

'Uh-huh'

She nods sleepily, before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

'What you doing?' I ask, confused. This isn't in the usual script.

'Helping you sleep', she swings her feet out from her bed, then stands and steps over to my bed.

She slumps back against the wall, next to me, and tentatively places her arm around my shoulders, and rests her head against my shoulder. I smile at her kindness, and reach across to stub out my cigarette.

I want to show I appreciate the act, but how? The late hour boosts my confidence, and using the arm that isn't trapped between our bodies, I move my hand to her cheek, gently stroking her with my thumb. I pull her face up and kiss her.

A slow, tired kiss, dulled by the late hour.

Our foreheads press together, and we look at each other through the dark.

'Go back to sleep kid, you can't handle waking up in the middle of the night as well as I can'.

'Ok, Velm', she mumbles, snuggling against me, her head flopping back to my shoulder.

'Night Rox'

'Night Velm'

I rest my head against hers, and close my eyes.

Rox is asleep in a few minutes, and it's sooner rather than later that I follow suit.


	8. Submisson?

Habits Chapter 8

This chapter returns to Roxie's POV, and is set in the evening after Velma visits Mama. This was originally written as a one-shot, but I think it'd fit quite nicely here. It has no real point content wise, but I've decided that Velma should be a little more confident in the relationship :D

---------- C! ---------

'Hey kid?'

My head jerks up from the paper I'm reading. Velm's in the bedroom, getting changed.

'Yeah Velm?'

'You seen my pack of cigarettes?'

'They're in the kitchen!' I yell back, reclining back against the sofa.

I hear her get off her bed, and walk out into the living room, as she walks past me, I feel her place a hand onto my shoulder, and rub with her thumb. I twist my head to look at her, our smiles matching.

'Thanks kid'

'No problem, now get that hand offa me, it's cold!' We laugh, and she goes into the kitchen, reappearing a few moments later with a cigarette. She lights up before 'gracefully' collapsing on her chair.

'How's Mama?'

'Swell'.

I stop as Velm re-adjusts in her seat to face me, we both know which questions coming next.

'So... how'd she take it?' I ask quietly.

Velma sighs, and taps her cigarette in her ash tray before looking up at me.

'Not too bad, in the circumstances. She's a little shocked, and very surprised, I guess. But once she'd got over the initial shock, she just seemed glad that we're happy, we had a glass of whisky each with a cigarette, and then we had a chat about it. By the way, she says you're stupid for thinking she'd ever hate you,'

I blush, my smile growing slightly. Yes, I remember saying that, and I'm glad my fears have been proven wrong.

'That's good, if I'm honest, she's the only person whose opinion I care about, I know how important she is to you'.

Velma nods, 'Yeah, she's a good friend. I tell you what though, it was strange not having to pay for anything in there. More than once I went to pull a dollar outta my bag.'

'Well, I'm just glad that she accepts it... Now, want some dinner?'

Velma nods enthusiastically, 'God yes! I'm starving!'

I stand and walk into the kitchen, when a voice floats in behind me.

'Thanks Rox'

..............

It's about twenty minutes later, and I'm checking some pasta that's boiling on the stove.

My ears prick up as I hear the tell tale click of high heels on wood behind me, I know Velma's in here, but why and where? I told her dinner wouldn't be long, and the fridge (and therefore her gin) is to my right, which she is not.

However, while I'm thinking this, I feel a pair of long, strong arms loop around my waist from behind, and a brunette head rest on my shoulder. My free hand rests atop her joined ones.

'That smells nifty' comes the low voice at my ear, and I struggle to stop a shiver running up my back, a small chuckle telling me it didn't work.

I feel warm, plump lips leaving a slow trail of kisses across my neck and shoulder. My head instinctively tilts back against Velma, a happy sigh of contentment escaping my mouth.

'I'm so glad I'm allowed to do this now' she murmurs, her voice relaxed and honest.

'Do what?'

'This. Kiss you'.

At that, I've heard enough. I do what I've wanted to do since I first heard Velm come into the kitchen. I twist off the gas and turn around in her arms, mine sliding around her neck.

'Hi'

'Hey kid'

She leans forward and takes the kiss we both want.

It starts off slow, but it gradually becomes harder and deeper, more passionate. The stoves buttons press painfully into my back, as we press together, contact with each other the most important thing.

'Move' I mumble, in a brief gasp of air before our lips press together again.

'Huh?'

'The stove... buttons... just move!'

I lean to the right, and Velma side-steps to correct our balance, moving us against the cupboard. The kiss lasts for seems to be a life time, my hands stroking Velm's neck, her hands hugged tightly to the place where back meets backside, two bold fingers dipping lower to caress the soft flesh.

When we finally stop for breath, we still hold the embrace, instead pressing our foreheads together, simply enjoying each other's presence.

'My God Velm'

'What?'

'What did I do to deserve that?'

'Complaining?'

'No, but..'

'But nothing, look, it was just something Mama said earlier'.

_A FEW HOURS EARLIER.... (Velma's POV)_

'Ok, so you two are together now' Mama has taken the news better than I expected. I thought she was gonna be speechless or gobsmacked or something. But she just nodded her head.

'Yeah, I guess so'.

Mama's face grows into a wide smile, 'Well, if that's what it'll take to make you happy Vel. I hope you treat each other right, if I remember correctly, last time you two 'loved' someone, they wound up dead, and you wound up here'.

We both laugh, although she does make a good point.

'Thanks Mama, I'll keep that in mind'.

I get up to leave, and Mama stands behind her desk.

'Hey Mama, see you in a few weeks?'

'Yeah, of course'.

I smile, then turn toward the door.

'Vel?'

I stop, 'Yeah Mama?'

'I expect to hear ALL about you two next time, y'know like who wears the trousers and whatnot'

We both laugh, and exchange goodbyes before I walk out.

I dwell on Mama's last thought all the way home. When I think about it, I suppose Roxie is the dominant one in our relationship, I mean, she always starts anything off.

Hmm, I'll have to change that then. Velma Kelly ain't submitting to no-one! Not even Miss Roxie Hart!

_BACK TO THE MOMENT... (Roxie's POV)_

I guess from the subtle lifting of Velma's eyebrow that she isn't gonna tell me what it was that Mama said. I supposed she'll tell me later, once she's had time to think about it.

But whatever it was, I sure as hell ain't complaining. It's about time Velma had more confidence about this sort of stuff.

This is the more confident, happy and frankly, sexy Velma Kelly that I know and love best!

'I love you' I whisper, more as a happy sigh than actual words.

Velma's hand comes up to stroke my cheek, before she adds 'I love you too'.

'I suppose I'd better finish dinner, five minutes ok?'

She nods, 'Yeah, I'm just gonna have a quick cigarette before though'.

Stealing one more brief kiss, we reluctantly pull apart, and she strides from the room, but, just as she goes through the door, she turns and winks at me, before giving me that trademark smile.

It was a good job I was leaning on the cupboard, because I don't think my knees would have supported me much longer.

I love that woman!


	9. Don't Scare Me Like That

Habits Chapter 9 – Don't Scare Me Like That

**A/N:** Hey people, chapter 9 now, and what I think will be the penultimate one. And, I will warn you now, just to cover myself – Chapter 10 may be smut! I don't know if that makes you happy or annoyed, but frankly, if you don't like, you don't have to read – I won't make it important to the story line.

But, as for this chapter, it's my longest yet, a little bit of drama and a huge amount of fluff to make up for it – I cover all my bases

---------- C! ----------

*SLAM*

My head jerks up from doing my make-up, leaving a red streak of lipstick running down my chin.

I hear a small noise float in to the bedroom, is that... sobbing?

I quickly wipe off the excess lipstick, then hurriedly get up and follow the noise into the living room.

I can't stop a sharp gasp as I take in the scene that meets my eyes.

Rox is slumped against the front door, sobbing quietly, her right hand pressed against her left shoulder, a swathe of red liquid leaking from between the pale fingers, coating her dress.

'Jesus Rox! Are you ok?! What happened!?' My voice trembles as I run across the room to kneel by her side, 'Here, let me see'.

I'm no stranger to blood, (as I'm sure you're aware) but when Rox slowly moved her hand away, I had to battle to stop myself being sick, or passing out.

There was a deep, jagged wound cutting into her shoulder, which was gushing blood.

'I-I was on my home... from the st-store, and this... this guy jumped me in the alley between 8th and 10th' she manages to mumble between sobs.

My eyes narrow, a small ball of hatred forming in my body - I push it down, that can be dealt with later. For now, I have to fix up Rox, and I have to do it now! I had no idea how much blood she has lost already, and her eyes where already flickering as she fought to stay awake.

Her drowsy eyes look up to mine as she continues her horrific story

'He... w-wanted my purse, and he got it. B-but then h-he... went to u-undo his belt, and got out a knife. He tried to hold it against my neck, but t-then I kicked him in the balls. As he w-went down, he stuck the knife into me. I-I pulled it out and ran all the way here' She burst into fresh tears, a mix of pain, shock and fear. My blood is boiling with anger at the bastard that did this, the robbery I can almost understand, everyone is short on cash at the minute, and lots of people have lost their jobs, but what he tried to do to Rox – there's no justification for that!

I don't allow myself to succumb to the anger yet, that can come later, now I have to look after the scared, bloodied girl that I love.

My arms loop around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

'Shh, it's ok Rox. I got ya now, come on, let's get that fixed' I hush quietly to her ear.

I feel her nod against my head, so I pull away to stand up, but never lose contact with her, my hand gently pressing against her shoulder, I need to remind her where she is, who she is with, and not to give up the fight to stay awake - I'm terrified that if she falls asleep she'll never wake up again. I've played enough back-street gigs to know what happens if a stab wound is left unattended, and I'm not gonna let that happen to Rox.

I pull on her good arm to help her up, and then wrap my arm around her shoulders to support her, and to help press against the wound. I have to hold back a gag as I feel warm liquid drench my fingers.

I take most her weight, and I gently half-carry and half-walk Rox into the kitchen, next to our dining table. I pull out a chair and deposit my partner on it. She dips her head, her shoulders shaking as she tries to hold back her sobs.

I crouch to look into the bleary, tired eyes of the woman I love, 'Hey kid, stay there for a sec, you're alright now, stay awake for me', I lean in closer, 'I love you'. A shaky smile appears on the drained, tearstained face, and she leans forward to press her lips to mine. 'Thank you Velm'.

I get up and tear around the kitchen, where the hell did I leave that first aid kit?! I had it out a few days ago; I needed a Band-Aid after I scraped my knee during practice.

After what seems hours, I find the white box under the sink. I pull it out and run across the room to dump it on the table. I open it and scramble through the contents until I finally find the right sized bandage. I put it on the table, then go and soak a kitchen towel with water to clean away the blood.

Crouching beside her again, I pull down the torn strap of Roxie's dress, 'I'm sorry Rox, this might hurt a little'. One of my hands curls around hers, offering a comforting squeeze as I start the horrible job.

I pat at the wound and the surrounding skin with the damp towel, cleaning away as much of the sticky red liquid as I can. Roxie hisses with pain as I do it, her hand flinching against mine. I hate causing more pain, but I know I need to do this.

Eventually, I judge that it's clean enough, so I reach for the bandage and wind it tightly round her shoulder. It's not a professional looking job, but it's close enough.

I fetch Rox a glass of water and some aspirin, then throw the bloodied towel into the bin. I don't need reminding how much blood there was, I already have quite a vivid image replaying in my mind.

I pull out another chair to sit with Rox, 'You alright?'

'I'm better now, thanks to you Velm' Her hand reaches forward to grasp mine, 'My shoulder hurts like fuck, and I don't think I'll be sleeping for a few days though, I'm really shook up about this'.

I know what she means, the nightmares will get us both. While she be picturing the monster that did this to her, my nightmares will be about what might have happened. I shudder at the thought, squeezing Rox's hand slightly.

'Can we go through to the bedroom, I want to lie down for a bit'.

I nod, and then, with the strength of a performer, scoop up my girl and carry her through to our room.

I carefully place her on her bed, then lean over her to check if the bandage is still tight.

'Thank you Velm', she reaches up to stroke my cheek.

I smile, my hand covering her for a moment, then I turn to go into the living room.

'Please Velm, stay with me for a while. I don't wanna be left alone', her voice trembles slightly

I start to answer that I'm only in the next room, but then my eyes catch hers. Hers eyes show me just how frightnened she really is.

I walk towards the bed, watching as she shuffles across to make more room for me. She smiles as I lie down next to her, and we both roll onto our sides to face each other.

I pull the blanket up over us.

'Better?'

'Yeah, much' she sighs contentedly, her hand reaching out and landing on my hip, drawing me closer, 'Are you alright Velm?'

I smile, how can she do that? Worry about me when she is in such a state? My smile dips as I think about my answer.

'If I'm honest Kid, I'm scared and worried. I've seen things like this before, and they don't always turn out rosy'.

'I'm gonna be ok though, non of those other people have Miss Velma Kelly looking after them'.

We both laugh at the compliment, and then I continue.

'The thing is Rox, every single time I've loved someone, they've always died nastily and before their time, Veronica, Charlie, Dad was shot defending me from some thieves and my Mother died during childbirth. Everyone I've ever given a shit about has died because of me. And I don't think I could cope if anything happened to you.'

Rox shuffles closer against me, her good arm moving to stroke my neck, 'How is this your fault? Velm, if you hadn't fixed me up, I'd be dead by now!'

'If I had just gone with you to the store_'

'Shut up, Velm! You never come with me! Why should you have changed your habits this one time?' Rox's voice is quiet, but determined.

'I know, but I just feel so helpless. I know you're in pain, and that that bastard has got you scared real bad, and I can't help but think that I could have stopped it happening'. I feel a tear run down my face, and I'm pretty sure Rox can see that my eyes have welled up.

'Hey, come on Velm', she pulls me into a hug and for the first time in a very long time, I do something very un-like me, I start crying.

I just can't help it, ever since me and Rox have got together, I've been worrying that something like this would happen. It's had me terrified for weeks, and I've been struggling to hold in my tears since I first saw what had happened. I've been praying all evening that fate would be kind to me, just this once. I bury my head against her shoulder, careful of the bandage beneath my chin.

My tears only last a few minutes, and I feel Rox stroking the back of my neck, and whispering in my ear – 'It's ok, shhh, don't worry, I'm alright'.

Eventually, I lift my head u from Rox's shoulder and wipe my eyes with the blanket. I look into the blue orbs in front of me, resting my forehead against hers.

'I'm sorry', I murmur

'For what? Being human? It's ok to be scared for me Velm, but I can tell you now, no-one is taking me away from you. I love you' she smiles, and wipes a tear from my cheek.

'I love you too Rox', I lean forward and kiss her, a slow, long kiss, full of thankfulness.

Rox, totally lost in the kiss, shifts in the bed to press herself against me, and I lift her slightly using one of my arms. But her weight slips on my wrist, and it pulls sharply at her shoulder.

She pulls away slightly, hissing in pain, 'Ouch!' She gently presses at the bandages, and rotates her shoulder.

She must have decided she is ok, and she leaned forward to continue our kiss, but I move my hand to her cheek, holding her off, but maintaining our contact.

'I'm sorry Rox, but I don't want to hurt you'.

'Don't be, it was my fault, and it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if you refuse to kiss me'.

I nod, taking in her point, 'I know, Rox. I want to kiss you, of course I do, but I can't face hurting you'.

Rox's tongue peeks out from her red lips, she's thinking how to fix this.

'Ok then, how about this. Come here Velm'.

Her good hand reaches up and lands lightly on my shoulder, pulling me up and across her. I'm left lying atop her, my knees supporting most of my weight, and one elbow supporting the rest. Her arms rise to circle around my neck. My free hand comes up to brush an errant strand of hair out of her face.

'Are you sure this doesn't hurt?'

'Yeah, I'm sure... now stop thinking for a minute and kiss me!'

I chuckle for a brief moment, before I lean down and continue the kiss that should never have been broken.

We kiss for what seems like hours, our tongues occasionally flicking out to taste our partner, our hands roaming to explore the opposite's body. My hand settles on her cheek, my thumb gently caressing as our kiss deepens. Her hands rest on her hips, her leg shifting and rising to cross over mine, entwining us.

There is an awareness between us, an unspoken awareness of where this could end up. How far this kiss could go. So far we've resisted that temptation, holding ourselves back to heated kisses or hugs and cuddles, but we are both vividly aware of what we could, and, in all fairness, probably will end up doing together, and it'll probably be sooner rather than later.

We eventually break apart, our need for air greater than our need to continue the kiss.

Roxie sighs contentedly, 'Much better'.

I hum in agreement, resting my forehead against hers, my dark eyes gazing into her baby-blue ones. Her make-up is smudged from crying, and I suspect mine is as well, but that doesn't inhibit how damn beautiful she is.

'I must be the luckiest damn woman on Earth', I murmur, smiling at the realisation.

'You can't be', argues Rox.

'Yes I can, cuz you're gonna be ok, and you're with me like this', my hand rubs away a stray mark of mascara on her cheek.

Rox giggles lightly, before leaning up to kiss me again. Her tongue teasingly flicks against mine, before she pulls away to look into my eyes again.

'You're wrong Velma Kelly, you can't be the luckiest woman on Earth, because I am'.

We both laugh, but Rox cringes half way through, one of her hands leaving my hips to press against the bandage on her shoulder. I roll to the side so I can see the bandage better. I look down, my hand moving to hold hers. I hate this! I feel as though I'm hurting her!

'Sorry Rox'

'It's not your fault, it's still really sore, even when I'm holding it still, and I pulled it funny when I was laughing'.

'It didn't seem too bad a few minutes ago'.

Rox's smile returns, 'That's because I had better, more important things to focus on'.

The hand that had been pressing against her shoulder moves to my cheek, and her thumb tracing along my lips, her meaning clear.

Rox's face has got some colour back, and she seems less tired now. The bandage has a smudge of red in the centre, I'll need to change that in a while. But it looks as if Rox is gonna be ok.

'I suppose I'd better get dinner ready, it's not as if you're in any fit state to be doing it', I sigh, I haven't the first clue how to cook anything substantial. Before jail, Veronica was the chef, and in jail, being Mama's favourite got me outta the more difficult jobs, like cooking and cleaning.

Rox shakes her head, 'No, no, no! I've already had one near death experience today!' she giggles, although that is probably more accurate then she realises, 'I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna have a shower, and you can redo my bandage after. Help me up'.

I sit up and clamber off the bed, then offer a hand to Rox and pull her up to a standing position. She rotates her shoulder, wincing slightly as her wound is pulled at awkward angles. Her good arm loops around my neck, and her bad arm winds around my back to caress my hip. My arms respond, almost without me thinking, looping her waist, my hands pressing her closer to me.

She leans up to whisper in my ear, 'Thank you Velm'. Her voice is low, but clear with honesty and love.

My arms squeeze her slightly, my head dipping so I can whisper back to her, 'No problem kid, just don't scare me like that again'.

Our lips press together briefly, then we separate. We walk out the bedroom, I slump onto my chair and Rox goes into the bathroom for her shower. The door clicks shut, and I release a puff of air I didn't know I was holding.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT....**_

_I'm walking down the stairs of our apartment block, looking for Rox. She went to the shops an hour ago, and hasn't come home yet. I let out a scream as I spot her, collapsed on the stairs, a pool of blood beneath her shoulder. I run to her side, checking for a pulse that I know isn't there. 'Rox! Wake up! Please Rox! Rox! Rox...'_

I sit up in bed, my lungs drawing in deep, shaky breaths. I'm coated in a slick of cold sweat, the bedsheets sticking to me. I feel my cheeks are wet with tears. I glance to the sleeping form on my right, as the fog in my brain clears.

A nightmare, just a dream.

I knew this would happen, but even so...

That was terrible.

I look at the clock. 3 AM. What is it with me and 3 AM?

I throw the blanket off me, and swing my legs out of the bed. I stand and pad out the room, into the living room. I flick on a small lamp, and reach for a cigarette from beside it. Lighting it up, I take a long drag. I walk into the dark kitchen, blindly walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Gin. Just what I need to settle my nerves.

Back in the living room, I collapse onto my chair. I'm barely awake, but I know I can't sleep, not with the after effects of that nightmare racing around my head. I swig on the Gin, and stare out the window for I-Don't-Know-How-Long. I think about what happened these last few hours.

After Rox had her shower, and I put on a new bandage for her, we sat in the living room and talked for hours, about anything and everything, trying to turn it into a 'normal' evening. I could tell Rox was distracted; I had to work hard to get her to focus on a conversation for longer than a few moments. She started crying again, and we ended up lying pressed together on the sofa, holding each other, me singing songs from our routine to her to comfort her, Nowadays, All that Jazz and the rest. Eventually she fell asleep, and I carried her to bed. She's been asleep since. I was awake for a few hours after, pacing in the living room, all my anger and fears swirling in my head. In fact, I only managed to go to sleep at about one.

My ears prick up, there's a soft whimpering coming from our room. I stub out my cigarettte and go to investigate.

I stop at the door, squinting through the darkness. Rox is thrashing in her bed, her hands curled into fists, her face contorted into a mask of fear.

She's sleep-mumbling, 'Get off me! Stop it! No!' We both knew this would happen, that the monster that attacked her yesterday would reappear in her dreams.

I go to her side, and kneel by her bed. I grab her one of her flailing fists.

'Rox, wake up, it's just a nightmare'.

'Get the fuck off me, you bastard!' her words are clearer now, but it's obvious she's not awake. Her other hand claws at my arm, her long nails leaving a long scratch on my wrist.

I hiss with pain, but otherwise ignore it. I grab her other hand, and hold them against her chest, careful not to pull at her shoulder,.

'Hey Rox, it's me, Velm! Come on, wake up!'

Her expression clears, and her eyes flicker open. I let go of her hands and She pulls herself into a sitting position.

'Huh? V-Velm?'

'Yeah kid, only me'.

She looks around the room, bewildered.

'But it was so real, I thought... Oh Velm!'

Tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, and soon she is sobbing with fear and relief.

I get up from the floor and sit next to her on the bed. She throws her arms around my neck, burying her face between my face and my shoulder.

I don't try to stop the tears, I simply wrap my arms around her shoulders, and let her cry as long as she needs.

'It's ok Rox, it was just a dream', I whisper in her ear, offering comfort and reassurance.

Gradually, the sobbing is reduced to sniffles and occasional tears. Through the dark, Rox looks up into my eyes.

'I'm sorry Velm'

'It's alright kid, you're only human. Try to go back to sleep'.

She shakes her head, 'No, I don't want to have that nightmare again'.

'You need to sleep though Rox'.

'Stay with me'.

'Ok, I'll sit on my bed and have my cigarette'.

'No, please Velm. I want you to hold me'.

'Alright kid, move up'.

Rox shift in the bed, closer to the wall, and I stretch out beside her. I pull the blankets out from under me and wriggle under them.

Roxie's arms immediately search my body out, curling around my waist and pulling me close. My arms follow suit, although one snakes up to rest on her neck, so I can feel her pulse, a constant reminder that my dream was exactly that –just a dream.

'Sing to me Velm, like you did earlier'.

'If it'll help you sleep kid, now go to sleep. Goodnight', I lean forward to kiss her, to remind her that it's Velma lying next to her, not any monsters of a dream world or reality, and then do as Roxie asked.

_C'mon babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz..._

A smooth, slower version of our favourite song, inspired by the late hour. Rox is asleep before I reach the third verse.

My hand moves to brush a strand of hair behind Rox's ear.

I try to drift to sleep, but my mind is still buzzing with the nightmare, so I force myself to focus on the steady beat beneath my fingertips, and the warm flesh beneath my other palm.

* * *

I find myself lulled by the repetitive thumping that has filled my mind, and the steady breathing of the woman beside me, and soon my eyes close and I fall asleep.

---------- C! ----------


	10. For the First Time

Habits Chapter 10 – For the First Time

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter of Habits! I've had such fun with this...

I would like to thank AnimeandMDluver, you have been so supportive and friendly – this chapter's for you girl

THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED!

However, not the quick steamy kind you all seem to favour for these two! I'm going for lustful, AND loving, and if it doesn't work? Meh, I'll know for next time :D

---------- C! ----------

'Hey Velm, I'm back'

'Hiya Kid!'

I close the door behind me, and walk into our living room.

Velma is stretched out on her front along the sofa, reading a newspaper. I dump the bag I was carrying by the door, and move to lean against the sofa's back.

'Shift up Velm, the sofa's mine!'

'Nope I got here first!'

'That's not fair, I had to go fetch some more bread after your breakfast this morning'.

Velm must have eaten nearly a whole loaf this morning, I don't know how she does it and still keeps that figure of hers!

'Hey, you're the one who wanted to start going to the shops again!' Velma argues, not even looking up from her paper.

It's been almost 3 weeks since I got attacked, and my shoulder is healing up fine. It's still stiff and painful at times, but I've stopped wearing bandages all the time now, and the nightmares are less frequent. I wanted to get back to normality, and anyway, Velma kept buying crap rather than decent food.

I nod my head, assessing the situation. In my eyes, there are two options, back down or jump her.

.....

There is no way I'm backing down.

'Okay then' I walk around the sofa, my hand scraping along the fabric top, 'You asked for this'.

Velma's head jerks up, 'Asked for what!?'

I giggle, then drop my hands to her ribs, tickling the sensitive flesh.

Velm immediately bursts into uncontrollable laughter, but manages to roll over onto her back. Her hands catch mine, and pull them away from her body.

'Gotcha!' her smile widens, and she pulls me down atop her.

'Omph!' our simultaneous puff of air makes us laugh, before Velm's arms loop around me. Mine follow her lead, sliding around her neck. Our eyes lock together.

'Hey kid'

'Hey Velm'

She leans up and our lips meet, ours tongues tasting our partners mouth.

I feel Velm's arms tighten around my neck, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. Her knee rises to hook her calf around my leg.

One of my hands leaves Velm's neck and slides down her side, eventually resting on her hip, two of my fingers caressing the soft flesh of her ass.

I hear a low moan of pleasure escape Velm's mouth, and my breathing becomes shaky and ragged. My heart rate shoots up, as her hands smooth over my back, and down to hold my ass.

The kiss breaks apart for a moment, and our eyes meet again. Her dark eyes are dilated with desire, and I bet that mine are the same.

Our ragged breath mixes in the small space between our faces, I know that both of us want the same thing.

'Velm? ' I murmur, I want to ask her, but the words won't form in my mouth.

'I know kid, I know'. She sits up, taking me with her, and I'm left straddling her.

She kisses me again, our tongues duelling. Without breaking the kiss, Velma's hands reposition onto my thighs, and she stands, lifting me up. My thighs clamp around her waist, my ankles cross behind her, and my arms shift to lock more securely around her neck.

But the kiss continues, passionate, deep, loving.

Velma slowly makes her way towards our bedroom, and through the half open door. She lays me on her bed and then turns to shut the door. A wave of darkness fills the room, the only light is the few remaining rays of evening sunlight passing through the curtains.

She makes her way back to me, and lies atop me, all her weight supported by one elbow and her knees.

Her free hand comes up to caress my cheek, and her eyes search out mine in the dark.

'Are you sure you want this Rox?' her voice is low and trembling, a mix of desire and nerves. My hands come up to encircle her head, my fingers entwining into her dark hair.

'Velma, there are two things that I am sure of. One is how deep my love for you is_'

'I love you too kid'

'_and the other is that I am sure about this'.

Velma nods, and then hungrily powers a kiss past my lips. Her free hand moves to my shoulder and pulls down the thin strap of my dress, and reaches to my back to unzip the white fabric.

I arch my back, pressing closer to her and allowing her hand more movement against the mattress. My hands join hers to tug off my dress, throwing it to the floor.

Velma rolls to the side, her dark eyes scanning my body, apparently appreciative of my white lacy underwear.

'You're beautiful Roxie' she murmurs, her hand caressing the plain of my stomach.

'So are you Velm, now let's square this up a little'.

My hands move to her back, mimicking her actions of a few moments ago, pulling down the zip, then tugging away the dress, revealing pale skin and dark underwear. As I'm doing this, Velm occupies herself, not be helping me, but by tracing a lazy line of butterfly kisses from my lips down to the rise of one breast.

She looks up as I lean forward to pull her dress down her legs.

'Let me do it', her voice thick as oil.

Her long arms slide along mine, pushing her navy dress to her feet, and kicking it to the floor. I tilt to face Velma, my leg hooking over her thighs. We gaze at each other in the dim light. Velma's arms are draped around my back, her hands caressing the top of my ass. My hands are wrapped around her neck. We both smile, before pulling each other closer.

Our lips lock together, and I feel Velma's breasts pushing against mine. Jesus, that feels so damn good!

One of my hands slips from behind her neck, and I wrap my slim fingers around her side, my thumb hesitantly pressing into the soft flesh above the dark lacy cup.

Breaking the kiss, Velma looks down, and smiles, 'Almost Rox, like this'.

One of her hands snakes up to my chest, and gently squeezes my breast. I feel my nipple harden, pressing into Velm's waiting palm through the fabric. Of course, other people have touched me like this before, but it's never felt so good.

'Jeez Velm!' I pant, I knew Velma was confident, but I wasn't expecting this.

'Orrrr... like this?' Velm muses, as her other hand slides up my back, and deftly unclips my bra. She pulls the white lace away, and it joins our dresses on the floor.

'Better?' she purrs, her hand spreading atop one of my breasts.

'God yes!' I sigh, 'But it's not fair is it?'

Velm chuckles, then leans forward to whisper huskily in my ear, 'Then make it fair'.

I smile, then decide to swing things more my way than would be 'fair'.

One set of fingers snakes around Velm's back, unclipping her bra and pulling the black fabric from her body, and throwing it on the floor.

However, my other hand glides down her body to hook into her panties, and boldly pull them down her legs.

Her eyes shoot up to look into mine, her eyebrow lifting, 'Feisty are we, Miss Hart?'

'Complaining?' I tease, leaning forward for another taste of her lips.

'No, but... saying that', her eyes take on a mischievous glint, and she shoves me onto my back, and straddles my waist. I gasp at the newly released well of heat pressing against my stomach, and the two warm hands spanning across my ribs, just below my breasts.

'What the hell happened to fair?' I manage to gasp between shaky breaths.

'Rox honey, this is the only business where it doesn't matter', she leans down, and takes one of my erect nipples into her mouth.

Jesus Christ! My vision blurs and I groan with pleasure, 'Jesus Velm!'

She chuckles against my skin, her teeth and tongue lightly grazing against my nipple.

Her hand comes up to massage my other breast, her fingers rolling the pink peak.

I can feel myself becoming wetter and hotter as Velm continued her intimate massage. My hands caressing her back, her sides, anywhere, all I want, all I need, is to touch her.

Suddenly she stops, and she stretches out atop me, back in the position we started. She kisses me again, and again, before she rests her forehead against mine. I love it when she does that.

Her hand slowly creeps down between our bodies, until it is touching my lacy underwear.

'Are you sure you want this Rox, cuz if I start I ain't gonna want to stop', her voice is low and trembling with lust and desire.

'God yes!'

Nodding, Velma strips off my final piece of clothing, and I kick it off my feet.

Her hand returns to my stomach, her fingertips peeking into my curls.

She looks down into my eyes, chocolate brown seeking baby blue. I nod, and I feel her hand sliding down those last few inches towards my core. Her fingers graze my folds, her fingers dipping into my heat, but withdrawing before she enters more than a few millimetres.

'Oh for fucks sake Velm' I whimper, 'Just do it, quit with the bloody teasing!'

'Bad language will get you nowhere kid'.

*For Fucks Sake* 'Please?!'

'Better', she smiles, and then slams a kiss through my lips, as two fingers plunge into my heat.

I moan against her lips, as her fingers pump into me, curling, twitching. Her thumb swirls on my clit, adding to the immense pleasure.

'God, you feel good Rox!' she gasps, the kiss parting for a brief moment, before we lock together again.

One of my arms is wrapped around Velm's shoulders, hanging on for dear life, and my other hand drops to massage Velm's pale breast.

She groans against my lips at the contact, her eyes closing with bliss, and she picked up the pace which her fingers thrust into me. I feel my hips rocking to match her tempo. Our kiss deepens, and we press together feverishly.

Shit, that feels good! I can feel my insides tightening, as my release teeters on the edge, until...

'Fuck Velm!' I cry, as my mind explodes, my muscles clenching around her.

I wait until the waves of pleasure subside enough for me to think straight, and I tilt my head up to gaze at the brunette one hovering just above me.

'Jesus Velm, that was... bloody fantastic!' I murmur, smiling.

Velm withdraws her fingers from my body, and rests her hand on my stomach, her thumb caressing my warm skin, my own heat soaking my skin.

She leans down and kisses me, slowly, but with just as much passion as the kiss of a few moments ago.

'Now then, why don't you lie back, and let me repay the favour?'

_**VELMA'S POV.....**_

I tilt my head to the side, my trademark smile growing on my face.

'Yeah?'

'If you want me to?'

I smile, chuckling slightly, 'Yeah, ok Rox'.

I roll to the side, falling on to my back. I only notice now the layer of sweat that has built up on my bare skin.

Rox climbs atop me, and leans down for a searing kiss. I feel one of Roxie's hands tracing lazily down my chest, to massage my breasts.

Fuck, that feels good!

My mind is totally focused on our kiss, and the feel of Rox's hands on my body, so much so that I don't notice her other hand dipping lower, until I feel the sudden intrusion into my centre.

'Shit, don't waste any time Rox!'

She laughs against my lips, 'What were saying about language!?' On the last syllable, she curls her fingers inside me.

'Piss off!'

She laughs again, 'Never mind eh? Can't break a habit of a lifetime'.

'Whatever! Oh fuck it Rox, faster!' my hands rake across her back, that's sure to leave a mark.

'Now, now Velm, what's the magic word?'

'Faster?' I growl.

Rox slows the pace right down, and raises an eyebrow.

*Fucking Hell!* 'Please Rox!' I'm surprised at the hint of desperation in my voice.

'Better' smiles Roxie, then speeds up, her hand mimicking mine, her thumb swirling and rubbing at my clit, her fingers curling inside of me, my hips thrusting to match Rox's timing.

A white hot ball envelops my mind and body, and I can't help but yell out, 'God Roxie!'

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Rox's lips are there, pushing a kiss past my lips.

A wave of contentment slides over my body, and I sigh happily. My arms reach out for Rox, almost without me thinking, sliding around her neck.

'That was amazing kid'.

'I know', agrees Roxie, dropping to lie next to me. Her head rests against my shoulder, and her leg hooks up over my waist. Her arms loop around my waist, her fingers caressing my hip. My arm wraps around her shoulder, my thumb gingerly rubbing at the scar that remains from a few weeks ago.

'I love you' I whisper to the woman lying next to me.

'I love you too' she smiles back.

We lie in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the boundaries we have just crossed, and what it means to us.

'I don't know about you kid, but I'm not feeling like doing much else today. I'm gonna go lights out'.

Roxie stretches along my side, before nodding her agreement, 'Yeah me too'. She doesn't, however, move.

'Can I get up?' I ask after a few moments.

'Nope'

'Can I get dressed?'

'Why bother?' she looks up at me, an eyebrow raised.

I chuckle, 'Good point... are you going to sleep in your bed tonight?'

'What do you think?'

I sighed good-naturedly, 'Can I pull up the blankets then?'

A pause, 'I suppose so'.

I lean down to pull the blankets up over us, feeling the material scrape against my bare skin.

I roll onto my side, facing Rox. My leg stays hooked over my hip, pulling us close together. My hand rests on her neck, and I feel her pulse – still racing from our... 'activities'. Our foreheads rest against each other, I like it when we do that, because I can look into her eyes.

Which I do now, losing myself in the sparkling blue orbs, which are dipping slightly.

'Tired kid?' I chuckle.

'A little I suppose, can't imagine why' she yawns, her hands caressing my skin.

'Hmm... Night kid'.

'Night Velm'

I lean forward slightly, and press my lips to hers. A goodnight kiss for a very special night.

I close my eyes, enjoying the warm breath drifting across my face, and pretty soon, I'm asleep.

....

And for the first time in a long time, I stay that way until Roxie sits up at 8:30 the next morning.

---------- C! ----------


End file.
